


MCU Actors & Characters One-Shots (Mainly Bucky, Sebastian Stan & Tom Holland).

by Jae_Jea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Jea/pseuds/Jae_Jea
Summary: A collection of prompt related, imagine one-shot stories about Bucky, Sebastian Stan and Tom Holland x Reader.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Tom Holland/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Perfect Match (Bucky x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first time posting imagine stories on a website. It started off as just writing cute stories for my friends about them and their favourite celebrities. I am definitely not a professional and am still learning how to write, so any constructive or encouraging feedback would be appreciated. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

The sound of heavy knocking on the door wakes you up from your nap, realizing you fell asleep in front of the TV again. 

“Damn it,” you think, getting up from the couch. You were supposed to be halfway ready for your dinner date tonight. Your old friend, Steve was kind enough to set you up with one of his friends that was supposedly a great match for you. Another rap at the door and you just settle with what you’re wearing; black ripped jeans and a cropped maroon hoodie. You run over apologies in your head before opening the door. To your surprise, Bucky Barnes is standing there, his hands in his pockets, wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and grey shoes, his hair hidden under a black beanie. 

“Bucky? How can I help you?” you ask confused. You’ve only met him once and most of the time it was Steve answering your questions about him. 

“Hey. It’s Y/N, right? Sorry, I think I might have gotten the wrong place. I was supposed to meet Steve. He moved and told me this was his new address,” he explained, putting a hand to his mouth for warmth. The cool wind was blowing heavily and was giving us both chills. It didn’t help that it was starting to snow as well.

“Oh, maybe I could help you find it. We’ll talk about it inside, it’s too cold to be out in this weather,” you say, beckoning him to enter.

He reluctantly abides, but you close the door before he can change his mind. 

“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll make us some coffee.”

You come back to the living room, carrying two cups of hot coffee. He’s seated awfully still and straight on one of the couch cushions.

“So, you were saying that Steve moved?” you ask, handing him one of the cups, “That’s odd. He never mentioned anything of the sort when we went to lunch last week. If I remember correctly, I dropped him off at his old apartment across town, after we ate.”

“He told he’d moved out two weeks ago,” he replies confused. “Here’s the address he gave me.”

He hands you a crumpled-up piece of paper with your address on it.

“If he didn’t mention moving, what did you two talk about?”

“Well, we were catching up and he was asking me about…” mid-sentence you realize why he’s there. You laugh to yourself and shake your head. 

“What? What did he ask you about?” he insists. “Is there something wrong?”

“I think I figured out what happened. Last week he said he’d found me my perfect match,” You start.

“Perfect match? What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks. 

You give him a second to think about it when you see the realization hit his eyes. There’s a moment of awkward silence while the both of you don’t know what to do.

He suddenly puts down his cup of coffee and sighs. 

“I’m sorry,” you say.

“What for?” he asks, “You didn’t know either.”

“I’m sorry because I know this wasn’t your first choice to be here tonight,” you clarify. 

“Oh,” he says sadly, looking down regretfully at his shoes. 

“But if you aren’t against it, I’d be pleased if you stayed. It’s not very often, I have company over,” you smile.

He gives you a look of uncertainty, “Are you sure? You don’t think it won’t get awkward, considering…” 

“It doesn’t have to be,” you salvage, “I won’t treat it like a date if you don’t. We’re just two people hanging out and getting to know each other.”

He has a pensive look on his face as he fidgets his fingers until finally, he throws his hands up in the air in defeat. “Why not? The weather seems to be getting worse outside, and you do make a great blend,” he says, drinking the last of the coffee you made him.

You spend the next few hours talking over dinner and drinking wine. Soon, you’re both collapsed on the couch, giggling away like little girls. 

“There’s no way you did something as stupid as that. You’re too nice!” he laughs.

“But I did! And what do you mean I’m too nice? You think you have me all figured out now?” you slur.

“I think I know enough about you to make that judgement,” he teases.

“Okay, Mr Barnes, describe me in five words,” you challenge. 

“Okay, then,” he says, sitting up. He stares at you, looking you up and down before deciding on his five words. “Lightweight.” 

“Hey!” you hit him with a couch cushion, laughing. “That’s the first word you can come up with?”

“Funny,” he continues, “Caring. Smart.”

“And?” you ask, “What’s the last word?”

“You’re beautiful,” he breathes. 

You stare up at his piercing blue eyes that stare back at you. His features seem softer now.

“How did I do?” he asks in a whisper, putting down his glass, giving his complete attention and focus on you. 

“Umm…” you stutter, “I think could do better. Describing you, I mean…”

“Okay. How would you describe me in five words?” he questions, leaning in closer.

“Loyal. Quiet. Thoughtful. Protective. Ladies’ Man,” you say.

“That’s six words,” he defends, “But I’ll take it.”

“How did I go?” you query.

“Well, you forgot to add that I’m pretty irresistible,” he winked, causing you to blush. “Don’t worry, you are too.”

You both lean in closer towards each other. Your skin tingling as you can feel his breath. You close your eyes, but the fantasy is cut short when a shrill bell pushes you two apart. You take a sharp sigh that turns to a bitter laugh. 

“That must be the timer for the brownies,” you say, getting up from the couch. 

You curse under your breath while you walk into the kitchen. You carefully take out the burning tin about to place it on a mat when you feel a strong hand on your arm, forcing you to turn. He crashes his lips onto yours and you forget what you were doing. All you’re thinking about is how you don’t want this to end. Your hands reach up, getting lost in his hair, while his arms are around your waist bringing you closer to him. 

Besides the steps you both clumsily make towards the couch, the rest of the night is a blur. You wake up to the sound of his beating heart, blushing at the thought of what you could have done before falling asleep. It wasn’t like you to engage on the first date, but he was different. You’re both squished and cuddled up on the couch, but it feels good being protected. You give him a peck on the cheek, hoping he wakes up. 

“Hey,” he stirs. “Good mor- oh no,” he stops. 

“What? What’s wrong?” You panic, hoping he doesn’t think that what happened was all a mistake. You see his eyes dart up at the room, giving it an uneasy look. 

You face away from him to look at what’s troubling him. The room is a complete mess. There are coffee and wine stains on the floor and carpet, a broken vase, and flower petals scattered all over the room. 

You turn back to face him, laughing into his chest. “Well I guess if whatever this is, continues, we’ll never have nice things.” 

“That’s ok, I don’t want nice things,” he replies, “I want you.”


	2. High School Reunion (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and a bunch of the MCU gang have all gathered together for your high school reunion when an unexpected face shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = your name  
Y/F/N = your friend's name  
Y/NN = your nickname
> 
> Happy Reading!

You carry a basket of flower petals in one hand while holding strings of balloon centerpieces in the other hand. Running around the hall, you place balloons on tables, followed by spreading rose petals on the red carpet leading the guests inside. Finally, with an hour to spare, you and your team have successfully transformed the once empty room into a grand party space, perfect for a high school reunion.

“Y/N! It looks amazing!” Wanda, your assistant, shouts, “Everyone is going to love it!”

“They better! Do you know how many requests they asked for? Alternating pink, blue and purple fairy lights around the perimeter of the ceiling, a photo booth with hand-crafted paper flowers as the backdrop, large silver-glittered foam letters hanging from the stage frame, and one hundred LED candles to light up the pathway,” you complain.

“That doesn’t sound so ba…” Wanda starts before being cut off.

“That wasn’t even the half of it. Don’t even get me started on music and food,” you sigh.

“Wow,” Wanda breathes, realizing the extent of your work. “Well, at least you’re done for now, and besides, they’re your old high school friends. I’m sure it can’t be that bad, right?”

You think about high school and your experiences with your class. It could have been worse. You just nod your head and murmur a small ‘yes’. Suddenly, Wanda gasps looking at the clock on the wall.

“You should hurry! You have less than an hour to get ready, and judging from the stories you’ve told me, the chosen emcees are going to be here any minute,” she panics. 

“You’re right. Could you please ask the rest of the team to check that everything is prepared outside and tell the food and waiting staff to prepare. The appetizers and drinks should be ready to go as soon as the first guest arrives,” you order.

As she leaves, you do a quick scan of the room, checking that everything is in place. You’re about to get dressed for the event when you notice a balloon missing from its centerpiece.

“Really?” You sigh. A balloon that escaped from one of the centerpieces, was now on the ceiling where it wasn’t supposed to be. You take off your shoes and climb up on one of the chairs, trying to reach up for the string. You almost have it and are so close to getting it, when you lose your balance, causing the chair to tilt and fall. You scream, waiting to feel the hard surface of the floor against your face, but instead, you feel a pair of arms supporting you under your legs and on your back. You open your eyes to see the person who saved your life, but instead of feeling relief, you wish you had fallen instead. 

“Ha-ha. Well aren’t you still as clumsy as I remember,” he snickers, his strong arms still holding you up. 

“What are you doing here?” You question, his steel-blue eyes piercing into you, bringing back memories you never wanted to revisit. 

“Wow… Am I in the right place? I thought I was going to my high school reunion, not your wedding reception,” Steve says, holding back his laughter.

You immediately wriggle out of your rescuer’s hold. “Yes, you’re in the right place, and no, that will never happen,” you say sternly.

“So, what did I just walk in on? Is that how we’re all greeting old friends now?” he asks, “Cause, I could get used to that as long as I’m the one being carried.”

“No! He just happened to be there after I fell. Anyway…” You say, quickly trying to change the subject, “Speaking of greetings, I need to talk to you about your part in the program.” You grab his arm and walk out into the foyer.

“You’re welcome, by the way!” Bucky calls out after you.

“What is he doing here?” You ask as soon as you’re out of earshot. “If it wasn’t clear enough on the off-white, gold-lettered, size fourteen and a half, Apple Chancery font invitation, this is the high school reunion of the people who graduated from our high school.”

“Yikes, Natasha’s really pissed you off with all her demands, hasn’t she?” Steve queries.

You stare him dead straight in the eyes, nose flared, fingers digging into your palms.

He catches on quickly after seeing your expression, “I’m sorry, okay. I was allowed to bring a plus one, and Buck’s my best friend. I’m sure people will still remember him. See, like how you still do.”

You calm down slightly, but your head feels like it’s ready to burst, “Fine. Whatever. It’s not like I can do anything anymore. He’s already here.”

“Take a breather, okay Y/NN? Everything’s going to be fine,” Steve assures you. “Now, go get dressed because I don’t think you want any more people seeing you in sweats.” 

‘Easy for you to say, you don’t know the whole story,’ you think and just sigh. He pushes you off towards the private dressing room that’s off-limits to everyone else, and sit down to get your make up and hair done by Wanda. 

As she straightens your hair, you notice her conflicted facial expressions in the mirror. 

“Wanda, you’re very bad at hiding your feelings. What’s wrong?” you ask, giving her an encouraging smile.

“Sorry, it’s just that I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation with Steve. If it’s ok with you, I was wondering what happened between you and his best friend,” she admits, biting down on her lip.

You laugh at her timidness. “Is that what you’ve been worried about? I guess you’ve gotten the right to know after being my assistant all these years,” you say, making yourself comfortable for a long story.

“Well, it started when we were in our second year of high school, he was the new kid and he was joining my drama class. All the girls were squealing and blushing when he passed them by. It was like a scene out of a movie. Me being shy and awkward led me to try and avoid him in case I accidentally told him how I felt, but that plan went out the window because he turned out to be Steve’s old childhood best friend. So that complicated things a bit because Steve was my closest guy friend at the time. Actually, I’d say he still is. Eventually, because he would hang out with our group, we became really close, but he had no idea I had a huge crush on him. At the time I only told one person about it. Then suddenly, one day, he changed. He became really nice and he would always hug me. He always wanted to hang around me and talk to me, and he would act like we were dating or something. My friend who knew about my crush on him, after a lot of convincing and begging, got me to tell him how I felt. This was based on how he had been acting of recent, but I never told him.”

“What! Why?” Wanda exclaims, pulling your hair in the process. You yelp in pain.

“Sorry,” she apologizes, fanning and putting pressure on the area she pulled. “What happened next? Why didn’t you tell him?”

“I didn’t tell him, because he didn’t like me,” You sigh. “It turns out he was being extra nice and clingy to me so that I’d help him court this girl in my English class. It’s not like he knew how I was feeling, so I helped him. They got together the next year and he stopped hanging out with my group. We ran in different circles and I only found out he was leaving a few years later after everyone left for winter break. The last I heard of him; he and Steve were thinking about joining the army.”

You hear sobs and sniffles and look up to see Wanda in tears. “Hey… It’s okay. I’m fine and that was years ago. You don’t have to cry about it.”

“But… It’s… So… SAD!” she wails, grabbing a tissue from the table. 

You stand up and give her a hug, patting her back, hoping it’ll help her calm down. 

“I’m sorry. This is so embarrassing, I’m crying in front of my boss,” she says, barely audible. “You should go change into your dress. Please. I’ll have stopped when you come back.”

You let her be as you go into one of the stalls to change into your cocktail dress for the party. When you come back outside, she’s stopped and is in the middle of putting her makeup and hair accessories and tools away, when she sees you. 

“I know I said I wouldn’t be crying anymore, but you look so beautiful!” she cries, grabbing more tissues. 

“Why are you so emotional? You’ve seen me in a party dress before,” you say.

“Not after hearing that story, I haven’t,” she mumbles through her tears. “God, I have to pull myself together when I get out there.” She takes a deep breath and flaps her hands in front of her face. 

You hand her a bottle of water and rub her back. “I have to go greet the people outside and make sure everything is running smoothly. Are you going to be okay here?” You ask, struggling to decide between going and staying to look after Wanda. 

“No, you should go. I’ll be fine,” she says, waving me off to join the others.

You walk out of the dressing room and there are, what seems to be, just over sixty people who have arrived. You smile and small talk your way around the room until you finally end up seeing a familiar friendly face.

“Y/N!” she excitedly squeals, “You look amazing!”

“Thanks, Y/F/N. You look awesome too!” you say, getting your phone ready for a photo.

“While we are on the subject of being amazed. I was very amazed to see a certain someone here,” she says, her cheeks full and pink from holding her smile.

You roll your eyes at the mention of him. “Steve brought him as his plus one. But it’s fine, I’ll just avoid him until the party’s over. A few hours in the same venue won’t kill me,” you shrug.

“Okay, good luck with that,” she scoffs. 

You spend the rest of the night half getting back in touch with past classmates, while also making sure the program and all the props are where they’re needed to be until finally, there’s only you and a handful of others left.

“How are they still standing and taking photos?” Y/F/N drones, looking up from the back of a seat she lays her head upon. 

“No pain, no gain,” you reply, finally able to take off your heels. 

While you focus on removing the straps from your heels, you don’t hear Bucky sneak up on you into the seat in front of yours. You lift your head quickly before all the blood rushes to your head and are met with dazzling blue eyes and a smirk.

“Hey, Y/NN. I didn’t even get to talk to you during the party,” Bucky says, almost disappointedly.

“I was busy,” you reply, “and don’t call me that.” You notice the photo-taking group has finally left and you can clear the hall. You get up with heels in your left hand, about to pick up one of the balloon centerpieces, when something small and hard hits the back of your head.

“Ow!” You turn around and see Bucky holding a bunch of tea lights as he throws another one at you.  
“What are you doing!?”

“At least I’ve finally gotten your attention. If this is the only way how I’ll keep doing it,” he says, throwing another one. 

“You’re being such a kid!” You retaliate, storming off. 

“I’m still talking to you!” He shouts, following your steps. 

You duck, feeling another light coming your way, but you wish you hadn’t when the following happens. Instead of hitting your back, the light hits the mirror in the foyer causing thousands of shards to fly and shatter on the midnight blue carpet. 

“Look what you did now!” You yell, half furious half terrified of what the venue managers would say if they saw this now.

“What I did? You’re the one who ducked! It’s your fault!” He shouts back at you.

“But this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a kid!” You retaliate.

“I’m the kid? Who’s the one that keeps avoiding me instead of just talking to me about whatever it is that’s wrong?” He asks.

“Enough!” Steve yells, “Both of you are acting like children! Lucky for you I know a guy who I think can help us with this mirror incident. So, both of you are going to go to his repair shop and on the way, you better make up for whatever it is you two are fighting about.”

You both start arguing against the idea of going to the repair shop together, but Steve’s word is final, and he sends you both on your way with the broken mirror in the boot of your car. The trip is a forty-five-minute drive away, but half of the way there, the car is filled with silence and tension. 

“Are you ever going to talk to me?” He asks.

You stay silent and focus on driving. The pouring rain setting the gloomy and unfortunate situation you’re stuck in.

“So, this is how it ends? You’re giving me the silent treatment? And you call me the child,” he scoffs, putting his leg up on the dashboard.

“Will you get your feet off,” you hiss, your eyes taking a moment to look away from the road to bat his leg down.

“I will if you just tell me what’s wrong!” he says.

“I don’t have time for you and your stupid demands. Just take your feet off the dashboard!” you answer, still trying to push them off yourself.

“Why can’t you tell me? What did I do that was so bad? Why can’t you look me in the eye when I talk to you? What’s your deal with me? It’s not my fault this is happening, and you know it!” he persists.

“JUST STOP! IF I DON’T WANT TO ANSWER THEN STOP FORCING ME TO TELL YOU!” you shout, the speed you’re driving, increasing.

There’s a moment’s silence as he’s taken aback.

“Fine, but crazy woman, we might hit something if you’re not careful, so could you please slow down?” he asks, in a gentler tone.

“We’re not going to-” you start, turning to look at him when unexpectedly, a loud crash grabs your attention. A large tree branch has fallen onto the road, causing you to turn. You lose control of the car, swerving sideways. Both of you are screaming, and you close your eyes, hoping the spinning will stop, when it does. You open your eyes, your hands pale, still gripped on the steering wheel, frozen. If it wasn’t for the deep breathing beside you, you probably would have stayed like that the whole night.

“Are you ok?” he asks.

You barely nod, finally taking in your surroundings outside of the vehicle. Your car has skidded off the main road, ending up at the fence of an old car parts yard. 

“Maybe I should…” 

“Shh!” You hiss, “Please, just not now.”

He willingly abides as you try to start the car again, but with no luck.

“Great. This has just been the best day, ever!” You shout into the air. 

“I think I saw a hotel back there. Hopefully, they’ll be able to help us,” Bucky says quickly before you can silence him again.

You realize there’s no point in fighting him on it, so you get out of the car, lock the doors and head back in the pouring rain, still wearing your long cocktail dress.

By the time you reach the hotel, you’re both soaking wet from head to toe, freezing from the icy rain. The staff at the front desk offer you towels and warm tea.

“Could we please get two of your cheapest rooms for one night?” Bucky requests.

“Our cheapest rooms are both Superior Rooms, valued at $780,” the receptionist tells us. 

“I’m sorry, and that’s only for one night?” You query, your mouth going dry hearing the price of the room.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry to say they are the only rooms available on such short notice.”

“You know what, we’ll just share one room,” you say, just overall exhausted.

“Great. We’ll prepare your room and it’ll be ready for you shortly. While you wait, you are welcome to stay in the bar,” the receptionist says, pointing towards their drinking facilities.

You take a seat on a stool, ordering a mojito. Barely anyone is there, and the soft jazz music helps in putting you in a better mood. 

Two drinks in, is when you notice that Bucky is sitting in the opposite corner of the room to you, his tie loosened, hair pushed back. Despite what happened all those years ago, you can’t help but feel sorry for him. You take your drink and shuffle over to where he’s sitting.

“I don’t know if it’s the drinks or not, but I should apologize for the way I’ve been acting tonight and know that your efforts have definitely not gone unnoticed,” you say.

He sighs in relief, “It’s like I’m talking to the same Y/N from high school, again. I just wish I knew what it was that I did that made you so upset with me.”

It’s your turn to sigh as you tell him the story. “I’m going to need more drinks to get through this story.” Going through the details, you consume another two drinks. “… And I know that was years ago, but every time I think about you or see you, it just reminds me of that.”

Before he can react, an attendant comes over to say that your room is ready. 

You sort out the details of your stay and finally get your room key. As soon as you get to your room, the first thing you see is the ginormous king-sized bed in the center of the room, but instead of worrying about it, you opt to sit in one of the lounge chairs, tired and hungry and sticky from the rain.

“Y/N…”

“Haven’t we been through enough today? Want to just order some pizza?” you say, not really in the mood to hear what he has to say, partly because the liquor has gotten to your head, not making you a suitable conversationalist at that moment.

You order pizza, and clean up, using new bathrobes and complimentary pajamas from the hotel, while waiting. The pizza comes, and you chow down half of its entirety, before passing out on the bed. You dream of Bucky, and what he was like before all the awkwardness.

He’s leaning in to kiss you when you abruptly wake up. The sound of shuffling on the floor brings you back to reality. 

“Good morning,” he greets cheerily, “I got us room service for breakfast.”

“Why didn’t you wake me? Now we have to pay extra for the room service,” you say.

“Don’t worry, this is on me,” he smiles, “And besides, I didn’t want to wake you considering what a busy day you had yesterday, I figured you needed the rest. Speaking of rest, I hope you still got a good night’s sleep with one less pillow there on the bed. I didn’t want to disturb you after you fell asleep, so I just borrowed a pillow and slept on the ground. Also, I called Steve and told him what happened. He said he’s settled everything with the event managers, so as long as we can fix or replace the mirror, everything’s fine.”

“Bucky…” you say, holding his arm, “You need to calm down and breathe. I feel like you said all that in one breath.”

“Sorry,” he laughs. 

“Look, I don’t know if you’re doing this out of pity because of what I told you last night, but you don’t have to be so nice to me. I mean, room service, letting me sleep in, which we’ll have to pay extra for as well, because of late checkout, and plus sleeping on the ground? This bed is huge. You could have slept up here and there would still be lots of room to spare. I know you want to talk to me about what you think of my story, but if it’s rejection, I can handle it. You don’t have to go out of your way to cushion the blow.”

“What? No! No, no, no, no, no. You’ve got it mixed up,” he says. He takes a seat on the bed beside you, holding your hands. “Y/N, I know we were still in high school then, but I just should have been honest with you. I was a jerk. I really was doing all of those things for you, hoping to ask you out, but on the day, I tried to ask you, I got scared and asked about Carol instead. I actually asked Carol to help me court you, but I guess because you thought I was into her, you didn’t budge. Then everything became complicated when Steve said he was starting to like you.”

“Steve? Steve Rogers? You mean your best friend? My guy best friend, Steve? That Steve?” you ask, unable to process this new information.

“Ha-ha, yeah. That Steve. I didn’t want to see him trying to court you just in case you said yes, so I started hanging out with Carol’s group,” he explains.

“But didn’t you guys date? I mean, I saw you with your arms around her shoulder all the time,” you respond.

“Like the way I used to with you?” He says. 

You take a brief moment to think about it, and you realize that he was like that with every girl. “So, you guys didn’t date.”

“Rumours got around that we were, but we were just really close friends. On the day I left was when Steve decided to tell me that he wasn’t going to try and court you anymore. You know Steve, he’s never understood women. Heck, the last girl he liked, told him he had no idea how to talk to a woman. So, he was scared to try just in case it ruined the friendship. By the time I found out, I was already on the plane,” he finishes, looking down at your hands still in his. “I wish I had just told you. I wish I wasn’t such a coward. You really are important to me, and knowing that I hurt you like that…”

His eyes turn glossy. His usual strong, scowling features, softened. You let go of his hands and hug him. You feel his arms wrap around your back, making you realize just how much you’ve missed him after all these years. 

“Hey, I forgive you,” you say, “And besides, we have a lot of time to catch up.”

You get up from the bed to start getting ready, but he holds you back.

“I know we haven’t caught up in a while, but I missed the opportunity once, and I don’t want to do it again. Y/N, I like you and I hope that one day you’ll say yes when I ask you out, officially,” he says, leaning in, kissing you on the forehead. “And if you don’t say yes, I’ll just keep asking and asking, or I’ll throw tea lights at you until you do.”

You end up spending the rest of the day together, falling for each other, all over again.


	3. A Drunken Night (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a drunken night, Sebastian comes to help and comfort you. (Sorry, I really need to work on my summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more stories that I've already finished. I'm not sure if I should post them or not. I haven't gotten any negative comments so far, so I guess I'll just wait and see how you guys respond to this new story. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

You lie awake in your apartment surrounded by cruiser bottles. The only sound that’s heard is coming from the clock on the wall. You’re getting more and more irritated as the time passes by, probably from all of the cruisers you’ve had. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps outside your door, startles you, bringing you somewhat to your senses. There’s jingling of keys, the front door opening, and then slamming shut again. You wait in the darkness of your living room, waiting for whoever it is, to come through. Then the harsh lights turn on, and Sebastian walks in. 

“Well, look who decided to finally come home…” you slur.

“Come home?” he asks, surprised, “I don’t even live here. You called and said you wanted chicken, remember?”

You pause for a second as his words buffer through your mind. 'Did I call him?' you think to yourself. 'Oh well, at least I’m getting food.' You look directly at the bag he’s holding and snatch it out of his hand. “Whatever.” In a few seconds, the packaging is torn open and there’s a drumstick being ripped to shreds from your mouth.

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” he questions.

“Well done, you’re very observant. Good job. Celebratory clap for you!” You sarcastically say, with a full mouth of chicken meat. 

“Ah, so this what ‘four cruiser bottles’ Y/N, is like – very grumpy with a splash of sarcasm,” He laughs, taking a seat next to you, “Okay, we need to get you into bed. You’re definitely wasted.”

“NOOOOOO!” You shout, clutching on for dear life to the bucket of chicken, wrapping your arms tightly around it. “You just want the chicken to yourself! Well, you’re not getting it back! It’s mine now! MINE! Mine! Mine… mine… my...”

You yawn, suddenly falling asleep on the couch, still clutching a chicken piece. He sighs and pries the chicken out of your hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” He cleans up his hand, then lifts you, carrying you away to your bedroom. 

You wake from the movement and wrap your arms behind his neck. “Why are you so nice to me?” you murmur, “It’s not like I’m your girlfriend or anything.”

“Is it so wrong to care about you so much?” He says, “And besides, I like being here for you. I’m sure if our situation was switched, you’d do the same for me.”

“Nope! You’re too heavy to carry up a flight of stairs. I’d drop you and then we’d both be in trouble,” You laugh, resting your head against his chest. 

Finally, you make it to your bedroom and Sebastian drops you onto the edge of the bed, in an upright position. He quickly goes to the bathroom and comes back with a dampened face towel. Sebastian sits in front of you, and gently clears your hair out of your face. You just stare at his concentrating eyes as he takes out random crumbs of chicken from your hair and off your face. 

“What? Why are you staring at me so intently?” He asks.

You grab the sides of his face with both your hands, leaning closer and closer until your faces are inches apart. “Yep, you’d look weird with a red star tattooed on your face. Ha-ha!” you laugh, letting go and backing away until your back is collapsed back onto the bed. 

He laughs and gets up from the floor, “Y/N, I’m just going to clean up downstairs and then I’ll be back, ok?” But there’s no response because you’re back to sleep.

He comes back up after an hour of cleaning, to find your shirt a quarter way unbuttoned. “Ahhh! I leave for an hour, and this is what you’ve been up to?” He yells, throwing a quilt over you. 

“It’s too hot!” you complain, rolling over onto your stomach, “I need new clothes. I’m going to die in these ones if I don’t change.”

“You’re really not going to make this easy for me, are you?” Sebastian sighs, going to your closet to pick out pajamas. “Here,” he says, tossing the clothes at you. 

You sit up and pick up what you think is a shirt, but he stops you before you can put it on. “Those are shorts.”

“I can’t do this!” You complain, starting to tear up out of frustration. 

“Okay! Okay… Calm down. I’ll help you, just breathe. I promise I won’t look, just take it one garment at a time,” he calmly says. 

Thirty minutes and a lot of shouting, later, he can finally open his eyes and tuck you in bed. 

He’s about to leave when you pull him back. “Wait, I want to hear a story! Pleeeaaaaaaaassssseeeee?” You plead.

He sighs, and you make room for him as he lays beside you with his arm wrapped around your shoulder. You listen to his voice as you drift off for the final time that night. 

You wake up with a jolt the next morning, your head slightly hurting from the sunshine and birds tweeting outside your window. You look down and notice you’re wearing new clothes and there’s a glass of water and aspirin beside you on your bedside table. 

“Hey, you’re up,” he says, casually walking into your room with toast, eggs, and bacon. 

“Ahhh! What are you doing here!?” you scream, pulling the sheets up to your chest.

“You called me last night, remember?” he explains, “Well, I’m not surprised if you don’t. You were pretty wasted last night.”

“And were you also the one who changed my clothes?” you ask.

“Sort of. I promise I had my eyes shut the entire time! It was a long waiting game. You took your time trying to unbutton your work shirt,” he says, setting down your breakfast on the other bedside table.

“Oh my gosh, that sounds so embarrassing,” you mumble, holding your head in your hands and groaning. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ve been friends for how long? It’s nothing I can’t handle,” he says, taking a seat beside you, wrapping his arms around you.

“You didn’t have to stay, you know. I could have done this myself,” you say, looking at the breakfast he made you. 

“Yeah, but I wanted to,” he replies.

“Why?” You ask. 

“Really? It’s still not obvious? After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that maybe it’s because I love you?” he answers. 

“Seb…” you sigh.

“I know we’ve talked about this before, but I’m willing to take the risk of ruining our friendship because I know this is going to work,” he says.

“And what if it doesn’t?” You ask.

“Then I’m going to keep trying until we get it right. That’s how much I love you,” he says, “Just please let me take care of you.”

You smile, and nod, finally agreeing to be his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started writing Emily's request. If there are any more requests, I'd be more than happy to have a go at it.


	4. Secret Relationship (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Request. How long can you and Bucky keep your relationship a secret for, from your brother, Tony Stark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Life has just been kicking my butt this past month, but I'm happy I was finally able to finish this. Honestly, I had a block on how I was going to write this request, but I hope you all still enjoy it.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Hey, Y/N, where are you? I thought you were staying home today,” Tony said on the other side of the phone, “Did one of your friends offer you a kidney, just for a day out?”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” you replied sarcastically, “No, I’m at the hospital. I have some patient files to go over.”

“If only there was someone who could do that for you and summarise it too. What are they called? Oh right, nurses,” he retaliated dryly.

“Well unlike you, I prefer to do my own work, rather than pass it off to someone else, and then go gallivanting around the world,” you responded. 

“Ouch. Okay, calm down goody-two-shoes, it was just a suggestion. Don’t stay out too late and don’t forget we have that dinner at Steve’s tomorrow night at seven,” he said, “Bye. I love you.”

You were about to say it back, but he had already dropped the call. You sighed, leaning back into the comfy chair you were sitting in.

“Patient files, huh? I didn’t realize that was my new nickname,” Bucky said, walking in from the kitchen holding two cups of steaming coffee.

You took one of the mugs and placed it on the coffee table in front of you, curling up in Bucky’s embrace on the couch. “You know I’d rather say I’m with my boyfriend, but my brother can be very overprotective. He would literally do a background check, a criminal check, get a warrant to search your house, and somehow find your dental records from ten years ago. I don’t want to put you through that. Not yet, anyway.” You gave a hint of a smile and leaned up to kiss him on his stubbly cheek.

You didn’t like lying to your brother about your relationship with Bucky, but since Tony had scared off all of your boyfriends in the past, you didn’t want to take any chances scaring away your current one. Instead of being at the hospital, drowning in work, you had been at Bucky’s apartment since breakfast, keeping each other distracted from all the problems going on outside of your safe bubble. 

“I’ve told you before that I can handle it,” he stroked his right hand through your hair, leaning his cheek against your temple. 

“I know, I just like being able to keep you to myself,” you answered. 

“Yeah, like that time you pushed me into the haunted mansion ride by myself, when you saw your brother at that fair we went to, and when you threw our large bucket of popcorn over my head at the cinema when you thought you’d seen him, but it was just a lookalike,” he groaned, replaying the memories over in his head. 

You couldn’t help it when a chuckle escaped your lips, “I’m sorry about those times, but they weren’t all bad. Remember that time we were at the mall and I made us hide out in the fire escape stairwell? You didn’t seem to mind, then.”

“Yeah, that’s because there was no one around and no cameras, so it was easier to kill time,” he cheekily grinned, both arms now wrapped around your waist, as he snuggled his face in the crook of your neck. “So how do you plan to keep me to yourself tomorrow at Steve’s? You know how his words can just slip out sometimes. What if he accidentally tells Tony about us?”

“Then I’ll deal with it then,” you answered, although you couldn’t help the tinge of panic forming in the back of your mind. 

The next evening, you and Tony had arrived at Steve’s house as planned. “Tony!” Steve yelled as he greeted you at the door. “It’s nice of you to show up on time.”

“Well, there’s a first for everything,” he replied, as they embraced in a brotherly hug. 

“I’m going to assume you had something to do with it?” Steve smiled.

“I may have kept nagging, but it was really the threat of driving his brand-new Audi that freaked him out,” You laughed, accepting his warm hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“Wow, am I early or late?” Bucky said as he walked up to the front door, “You said seven-thirty, right?”

“Haha, yes I did. Good to see you, Buck,” Steve greeted, also embracing him in a tight hug. “Tony, you remember my best friend, right?”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Tinman. You were a lot of fun at Steve’s Fourth of July party last year,” Tony laughed, patting Bucky’s left shoulder, to which Bucky apprehensively smiled in response to.

“Tony,” you hissed, eyes shooting daggers at him.

“Oh, he knows I’m just kidding,” Tony said, giving Bucky one of his signature smirks. 

We all stood awkwardly together at the front door, before Steve spoke up, “Oh right, Y/N, this is Bucky, and Bucky, this is Y/N, Tony’s sister.”

“Hi, nice to meet you. Steve’s told me a lot about you,” Bucky smiled.

“Likewise. It’s a shame I wasn’t able to come to his Fourth of July party. It seemed like you had a good time,” you replied, shyly trying to hide your smile. 

You looked up to see a tense look on Steve’s face as his eyes flickered at all three of you as if a ticking time bomb would go off at any second. 

“So, are we just going to stand around here or get this party started?” Tony clapped, breaking the intense staring going on. He walked past and let himself in with arms wide open. “Your favourite person is here, let the drinking begin!”

The dinner was going well as you all sat around a large dining table making conversation. You had Tony sitting next to you, sitting opposite Bucky, while Steve sat in front of you so it wouldn’t seem too obvious. Steve kept distracted all night trying to play ‘good host’, that he had forgotten about your little secret, and Tony was doing his thing, making people laugh while showing them how amazing he was. Everything was running smoothly when Tony suddenly jolted in his seat. 

“Wow, hey now Rogers, I know we’re close, but you’re barking up the wrong tree there,” Tony bitterly laughed, uncomfortably shifting in his seat.

Your phone suddenly lit up with a text from Bucky saying, “Sorry, got the wrong leg.” You were trying to suppress a laugh, when your face dropped, looking back up at your brother’s mean expression.   
Bucky must have sent the text to both you and Steve, as Tony’s facial expression wasn’t getting any nicer, seeing the both of you checking your phones. 

“Okay, Steve, we’ve been friends for some time now, but my sister, really?” He started to raise his voice, making the whole room turn quiet. 

“What on earth are you talking about?” Steve asked in confusion. 

“You very well know what I’m talking about, buddy,” Tony retaliated, getting up from his seat, “I let you two be friends because I trusted you to look after her like a sister of your own, but instead you’re telling people about her and now you’re texting each other right in front of me?”

“Whoa, Tony, I think you need to check if all your information is right before you start accusing me of things in my own home,” Steve grumbled lowly, also standing from his seat.

“You don’t think I know what’s going on here? It’s so obvious that YOU ARE DATING MY SISTER!” Tony yelled, grabbing Steve’s collar from across the table. 

“Tony, stop! I’m not dating Steve. I’m dating Bucky! This is all just a misunderstanding!” you interfered, trying to pull Tony’s arm back from his tight grip on Steve. 

He angrily turned to look at you, but instantly his expression is changed into a smirk. “Finally! I’ve been trying to get you to admit that for the past three months now,” he said, letting go of Steve, “Nice acting skills, Rogers.” They both raised their glasses, proud of their little skit, before collapsing back into their chairs. 

“What?” you asked, still standing, looking at your brother in shock, “You knew?”

“Well, yeah! Come on sis, give me a little credit, I do notice when you’re out more than usual and you’re less grumpy than you should be, coming home from work,” he said, putting air quotations up as he said ‘work’.

“How long have you known?” you asked, slowly sinking back into your seat, trying to process all of this information. 

“About a year now,” he shrugged, “But Blabbermouth over here, confirmed it when he accidentally let it slip at my birthday party in May.”

You and Bucky both glared at Steve, who was now smiling sheepishly with his hand behind his neck. “Hey, in my defense, you two had been dating a while, so really, you should be happy that I kept your secret for so long.”

“So, when he wanted to hold a dinner tonight, I figured it’d be the perfect time to get you guys to admit, and it worked!” Tony cheered, downing the rest of his drink. “So now that it’s all out in the open, can you please start acting like a normal couple? This whole, trying to avoid each other thing is getting really old. And you, sir,” Tony said, gesturing to Bucky, “try to get the right leg the next time you want to play footsies under the table.”

“I’ll make sure,” Bucky shyly replied, smiling as he lovingly looked at you.


	5. Hospital Confessions (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has gotten into a car crash and as his best friend, you visit him at the hospital to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of a warning: MUCH FLUFF! (at least more than I usually write)
> 
> Happy Reading!

Your eyes well up with tears trying to process his mother’s words over the phone. 

“Y/N? Are you still there?” she asks.

“Yes,” you reply breathily, trying to keep your emotions to yourself, “I’m on my way now. I’ll update you when I get there.”

You hang up the phone and give yourself a minute to cry before gathering yourself up to go to the hospital. Your thoughts are filled with Tom, hoping that he's okay. If only your boss hadn’t called to bother you about the whereabouts of his stupid iPad, then maybe you would have had time to see Tom on set and he wouldn’t have had to take that taxi home. “stupid reckless driver,” you think, “if he hadn’t been on his phone, then maybe he wouldn’t have crashed into the side of Tom’s car.”

When his mother called you, she was frantically panicking over his condition. Being his best friend, you were supposed to be looking out for him. Considering his family was all the way back in London, you were the closest thing to family that he had. Coming to a halt, the voice of your Uber driver snapped you out of your thoughts, and you run inside the hospital hysterically trying to find Tom’s room number. 

The receptionist tells you to calm down, and eventually informs you of his room number. As you reached his private hospital room, your hand is shaky reaching for the handle. You don’t know what to expect, but you're terrified to see the condition he's in. 

Finally, you enter, quietly closing the door behind you. You tear up immediately at the sight of him. His eyes are closed, bruises along his cheek and all over his arms, while there are also small cuts across his lip, forehead, and hands. One of his arms is in a cast, and you can hear the struggle as he breathes unevenly. You try to keep your sobbing to just above a whisper, but the sight of him is too much to handle and a strained whimper escapes your lips. His forehead scrunches up at the sound and his eyes gently open. It takes a few moments to focus on you, but a rush of happiness spreads through him, knowing that you’re there. 

“Y/N?” he murmurs, trying to sit up. 

“Tom, you need to rest,” you panic, trying to softly push him back down.

“I’m fine,” he argues, “this is nothing. I’ll be out of here before you know it.” 

“What do you mean it’s nothing? You have bruises and a cast and…” you trail off, your words turning back into ugly crying sounds as you grab a seat next to his bed. 

“Y/N, please stop crying. I promise, I’m okay. These cuts and bruises don’t feel as bad as they look. See, I can move my arm perfectly fine,” he says, moving his arm that's not in a cast, up and down in demonstration. 

You sigh, staying quiet while looking down at your trembling hands in your lap. “I’m sorry,” You whisper, another tear rolling down your face. “I’m your best friend. I should have been there to protect you. I was supposed to meet you on set. I’m sorry.”

“Hey. Shh… Shh…” he lifts the arm that’s not in a cast and extends his hand out to caress your cheek, wiping away your falling tears. “No, don’t blame yourself. Listen to me. None of this is your fault. Hey, look at me.”

When you don’t, he gently uses his index finger and thumb to lift your chin up. He brushes the hair covering your face, behind your ear and cups your face in his warm palm. Your eyes are still red and puffy, lips trembling, as he speaks. “I don’t blame you at all. It was all just a case of wrong timing… and bad driving on the other guy’s part, but the main point is, you’re not at fault. I’m just happy that you’re here now and I’m so thankful that you’re my best friend. Besides, if I really wanted to blame you for anything, it’s that you didn’t bring me sushi, because I’m starving, and you know that sushi’s my favourite.” He flicks your nose, and winks at you, flashing you his charming smirk. 

You retaliate with a small smile and a shake of the head, “Oh Tom, I can always count on you to make jokes in such a serious situation.” For a few minutes, you run your fingers smoothly through his wavy locks, slowly convincing yourself that he’s going to be just fine.

“Are you really not going to get me sushi?” he asks suddenly, breaking the silence, “I’m seriously hungry. I haven’t eaten anything since I got a break on set.”

You chuckle, “Right away, sir. I wouldn’t want you feeling famished any longer.” You press a light kiss to his cheek before getting up. “Don’t get into any more trouble until I get back.”

“I can’t make any promises,” he shouts back before the door shuts behind you.

Thirty minutes later, you return with a selection of sushi, cold beverages, and a blanket, just in case he gets cold. You’re about to shout out your arrival when you notice that he’s drifted back to sleep. Someone, you’re guessing one of the nurses, has come in to check on him. There’s now an empty cup on the edge of his side table and his bed has been lifted up so that his back and head are slightly in a more upright position. You quietly place the bag of food and beverages down on the side table and sit back down in the chair beside him. You only realize that you’re starting to feel tired when your eyes start to droop. Giving in to your tiredness, you wrap the blanket you brought, around yourself and lean forward, using your arms as a pillow as you rest your head near his arm.

You’re suddenly woken up by the sound of shuffling near you. You lift your head, immediately noticing Tom’s hand restlessly fidgeting with the bedsheets. Then you hear his voice, saying something softly over and over. You hold his hand and lean in closer to hear what he’s saying.

“Y/N… Y/N… Y/N…” he repeats.

All of a sudden, he jolts awake, looking frantically around the room. “Y/N!”

“Hey, I’m right here,” you say, turning his face to look at you. 

“Y/N,” he sighs, relieved. He pulls you into a tight hug, holding you close to his chest. “It felt so real. I thought I lost you.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here. It was just a dream,” you say, trying to calm him down. You’re still confused, wondering where all of this worry is coming from. 

When he finally lets you go, he presses his forehead against yours, holding the left side of your face. His fingers are shaking, and you can feel his heartbeat gradually slowing down from its racing state. “I thought I’d lost you. Instead of me, it was you who got into the car crash, and I kept trying to call your name, but you wouldn’t wake up and-”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay,” you repeat over and over to him in a soft whisper. You squeeze his hand that’s holding your face and gently rub your thumb soothingly over his fingers. “Tom, you could never lose me.” You move your head away to smile reassuringly at him, letting go of his hand to once again brush your fingers through his hair. He always feels so happy and relaxed when you do this. He shuts his eyes, just enjoying the moment when he stops you and brings your hand down to hold it in his. 

He then looks into your eyes in a way that he has never done before, but it makes your heart flutter. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. If there’s anything all of this has taught me, it’s that I shouldn’t be afraid to tell you how I feel. I love you. I’ve been so scared to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but I’m even more scared of the thought of losing you and not even being able to tell you just how much I love you. Y/N, I love you so much, and not just as my best friend. I want to buy you flowers just because I feel like it, and I want you to know how special you are and that you deserve someone who loves you with all their heart. I want to be that someone who shows you that your imperfections are what make you perfect, and I want to tell you and the whole world every day, that I am in love with my best friend.”

You look at him bashfully and reply, “I really hope you’re not just saying this because of all the medications you've been taking, and that you remember all of this when you’re feeling better, because I’m in love with my best friend, too.”


	6. Musical Beers (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist on the 'Musical Beers' game, Sebastian played on 'The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you haven't watched the original clip of Sebastian Stan playing 'Musical Beers' with his MCU costars, I highly recommend that you do. It's definitely worth the watch. Once again...
> 
> Happy Reading!

Your glam team was making their final touches on your hair and makeup, while your manager briefed you on what was going to happen. 

“So, Jimmy is going to call you out with Elizabeth, Paul, and Sebastian, and you’re going to play Musical Beers. It’s like Musical Chairs, but instead of taking a seat, it’s whoever grabs a cup of beer and drinks it first when the music stops. It’s just to show some friendly competition between you and your fellow co-stars before your movie comes out, so the main point is just to have fun and give the audience a good show,” she says, closing her planner, to look up and smile at you from behind her glasses. 

“Cool, sounds easy enough,” you shrug, standing up to check your final look in the mirror. They’ve dressed you all similarly tonight in black and white. Your team has put you in high-waisted, black, wide, leg suit pants, a black, cropped, short sleeve, lace top, and pointed nude heels. 

“Have you never met those guys?” Kate, your manager, sneers, “When I say 'competition', I mean competition.”

“Ha-ha, believe me, I know, but come on, have a little faith in me. I may be shorter than all of them, but I’m pretty competitive,” you say, stretching out your arms and legs, putting your game face on. 

You’re about to hype yourself up, when one of the crew staff from the show, knocks on your dressing room door. “Five minutes until you’re on, Miss Y/L/N.”

“Okay, good luck and have fun,” Kate says, leading you out to where all of your castmates are waiting. 

“Y/N, hey,” Elizabeth greets, pulling you in for a hug. “How are you? You look great.”

“Aww, well I’d have to give my glam team all the credit for that, but you look amazing!” you smile, “Honestly, I’m a little nervous. I just hope I don’t seriously injure anyone trying to grab a cup.”

“Don’t worry, it’s all fun and games. We can do this. We can beat those guys. We’re a pair of badass women!” she says, staring you dead in the eyes, trying to boost your confidence. 

“Yes, you are,” Sebastian agrees, smiling sweetly, just coming out from his dressing room. He gives you both hugs and kisses on the cheek. “I hope you guys are ready because my number one goal is to get Bettany out first. You guys in?”

“Yeah, I’m game for that,” you answer.

“Sebastian! I forgot, I need to have a quick talk with you before you go,” his manager says, taking him aside.

A few moments later, you hear Jimmy going back on air and you’re all lining up to make your appearance. “…please welcome Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Bettany, Y/F/N, and Sebastian Stan!”

You turn to wish Sebastian good luck, but his face has gone into concentration mode, with his fists clenched at his sides. As you enter the studio, the cheers from the crowd are wild, and you wave and smile before you’re warmly greeted by Jimmy Fallon and Jeremy Renner. “…so, we’re going to do five rounds, and the last one standing is the Musical Chairs Champion.”

You all stand around the round table, with your game faces on. You look at the equally spaced cups trying to come up with a strategy. That is all lost however when the music starts to play. You keep a close eye on all the cups, which thankfully are all no bigger than an arm space away from each other. You have Sebastian in front of you, while Jeremy is trailing close behind. You’ve just reached for the next cup when the music stops. You rush to grab the red cup and the beer is soon sliding down your throat, as you hear a gut-wrenching shout of despair. You look up to see Paul banging his fist on the table. 

“I’m English. This can’t happen,” he says disappointedly, as the rest of you are just relieved that you weren’t the first ones out.

Paul shamefully hangs his head low and he takes his place next to the DJ to watch the game as four new cups are placed around the table. Again, the music starts, and you’re all concentrated on the game, walking anticlockwise, your arms outstretched to the closest cup available. Everything is going as normal when there’s a trick in the music as if it’s about to stop, and Liz picks up the closest cup to her. She realizes that the music is still playing and puts the cup back down, however, Sebastian is too concentrated on the game that he accidentally drinks from another cup. 

“Spit it back! Spit it back!” Jimmy shouts as the music is still playing. Sebastian spits the beer back and moves on with the game. From all the confusion and shouting, you don’t realize that the music has stopped, and every cup has been taken except for the cup Sebastian has drunk from. You stare at Jeremy, who’s backing away saying, “You gotta drink that, baby! I’m glad to lose!”

Your eyes go wide realizing what you have to do, and soon the shouting from the crowd is overcrowding your thoughts. 

“Drink it!” “Do it!” “Drink, drink, drink!”

You gulp uneasily as you stare at the dangerous red shade of the cup taunting you. Somewhere you know Kate is watching. If she could, she’d say to do it for the fans and the show. You look up at Sebastian who has an apologetic cringe on his face. You know you’re stalling, so you purse your lips, give him a nod and shakily pick up the semi-scrunched cup. 

“It’s soda. Just a nice fresh cup of soda,” you repeat over and over in your head, trying to make yourself believe it more and more. 

The rim of the cup is so close to your lips and you just want it to be over and done with. You take a final breath and close your eyes, but as your lips touch the edge, the cup is smacked out of your hand and everything goes by in a blur. Sebastian’s hands are cupping your face as he kisses you full on the lips. You freeze as he pulls away and you exhale the breath you’ve been holding, into a soft laugh. It takes a moment for your brain to catch you up, but the memory of his lips on yours is still pounding in your head. 

His hands are still on your cheeks as he stares repentantly into your eyes, “I’m so sorry, I just didn’t want you to do that to yourself.” He hugs you, clutching you close to his heart. He looks back at you, trying to read your facial expression. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry. I was just taken by surprise. It’s okay,” you smile reassuringly, hugging him back.

You look out into the audience and see half of them in shock, smiling and laughing, while the other half, the majority of them being girls, are crying to their friends and staring at you jealously. The wave of one of the writers brings you back as he signals that you’re still in the game.

“Oh, apparently you’re still in the game!” Jimmy laughs, as the music is started up again. “I don’t know whether to apologize or congratulate you.”

The game starts up again, but you’re finding it more difficult to stay concentrated. Round and round you go again, this time it’s harder as the distances have grown, but luckily, you’re able to snatch a cup that’s between you and Elizabeth. 

“I tried,” she shrugs, as she makes her way next to Jeremy and Paul. 

It’s down to three and Jimmy and Sebastian seem to be even more competitive. They’ve made it even harder by placing the cups, side by side, but now your concentration is back in full gear and you’re ready to destroy these two. They play with the music, speeding it up and slowing it down, but Jimmy’s out next when Sebastian’s too quick as they both reach for the same cup.

You and Sebastian are on opposite sides of the table, missing each other’s gazes, still shy from your earlier stunt. 

“Does it even matter at this point, who wins?” Jimmy asks, still trying to keep it light and funny. 

“Yes, because I’m going to win,” you challenge, staring Sebastian down.

“Oh, okay, we’ll just see about that,” he retaliates, raising an eyebrow. His eyes have turned into a deep stormy blue, as he stares back at you intently.

“Wow, I don’t even know who to root for. I feel like you’ve both already won,” Jimmy says. 

The music is up and running again and you’re both watching each other, calculating who’s closer to the cup. The DJ is messing with you to the point where neither you or Sebastian are walking around anymore, both just guarding the cup on either side. You manage one more walk around the table when the music seems to be coming to a halt. You think all is lost when Sebastian picks up the cup, but the music plays on. As he sets it back down on the table, it suddenly goes quiet. In an instant, you take it away and drink the last cup of beer. 

“Damn it!” Sebastian yells jokingly, as he brings you in for a hug.

“And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The Musical Beers Champion is Y/F/N!” Jimmy shouts as the studio is full of life and cheers. “Thank you to Jeremy Renner, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Bettany, Sebastian Stan, and Y/F/N! Goodnight, everybody!” 

As the show ends, you laugh about the whole thing with your castmates and everyone else working on the show. Backstage, your manager is thrilled with how the game ran and is pleased that you won. 

“Congratulations on your win, but I think I should be congratulating you more for that kiss,” she winks.

You bashfully shake your head, as your cheeks turn red. You’ve just about collected everything from the dressing room and are about to head out when you hear someone calling after you. 

“Y/N!” Sebastian shouts as he reaches you, “I just wanted to talk to you quickly.”

“Um, sure. Kate, I’ll just catch up with you outside,” you say. 

Kate and Sebastian’s manager, Emily, walk together out of the building taking quick glances back at the both of you, giggling and chatting away. 

“So, what’s up?” you ask.

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. You know after everything that happened,” he replies.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about anything,” you smile.

“I hope you don’t think that I kissed you just for the show and for the audience,” he says, “Because that’s definitely not why I did it.”

“Don’t worry. I know you wouldn’t do something like that,” you reply.

“Okay, good, and just for the record, I don’t regret it,” he admits, smiling softly at you. 

“Me either,” you whisper, looking down at the floor, trying to hide your blushing cheeks.

“So, usually I ask before kissing, but since we’ve passed that point already, do you, maybe, want to go to dinner sometime?” he asks.

You look back up into his gorgeous blue eyes with a fixated smile, “Sure, I’d love to.”

He lets out a sigh of relief, delicately wrapping your right hand in the crease of his left arm, as he leads the two of you out, excitedly making plans for your first date.


	7. Sleepless (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at a friend's house for a sleepover is proving to be difficult when you can't get to sleep. Luckily Tom is there to keep you company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best or my favourite thing I've written, but I hope you still like it. I will have more Bucky and Sebastian stories coming up soon in the next few days. Remember, if you have any requests, I'm open to suggestions and any feedback. 
> 
> Happy Reading! 
> 
> (Also, delayed Happy New Year!)

You tousle and turn, but something just seems off, no matter which position you try to sleep in. On your back, on either side, face flat on your pillow, hugging your pillow, duvet, no duvet. Nothing is working. You get up in a huff sliding your fingers through your hair and bringing your knees up to hold your chin. All of your friends have already passed out, dreaming away as you hear their quiet breaths in the darkness. So much for staying up late for three am talks and ice cream. You tiptoe your way around the maze of sleeping bags, barely making it out into the hallway. Maybe washing your face and a drink would do you some good. You do both, but still, it doesn’t seem to be working. 

You end up in the abandoned living room, your eye, catching the entertainment unit filled with stacks upon stacks of DVDs, all lined up in alphabetical order. You carefully scan through all of the titles until you find one you’ve been putting off watching. You put in the movie and make yourself cozy on the couch. 

The opening scene has barely started to take place when you hear footsteps coming closer to the living room. 

“Y/N?” Tom’s groggy voice comes through as he stands at the doorway, looking at you through half-opened eyes. His curls are messily ruffled, arms folded over his plain white tank top, standing barefoot in grey pajama pants. You internally hope that he’s still sleepy enough not to notice the blush creeping onto your cheeks. 

“Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?” you ask, pausing the movie. 

He glances at the clock on the wall, eyes widening, realizing it’s two in the morning. “Whoa, it’s late, or really early… either way, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Yeah, but for some reason, I just can’t. I thought maybe watching a movie would help,” you reply, “Sorry, I’ll try to keep it down.”

“No, it’s okay. I actually just woke up to go to the bathroom,” he gives you a little smile and you think he’s about to go, but not before he sticks his head back. “Don’t start it up again until I come back. I’ve actually been wanting to watch this movie for a while now.” 

As he leaves, you wait, listening to your heart beating in your ears. You’ve actually liked Tom for a few months now. You loved your mini conversations, and there was never a dull moment when he was around. He was sweet and kind, and he wasn’t too bad on the eyes either. 

You scoot to the far end of the couch, not wanting to be the jerk taking up all of the space in the middle. He comes back, his hair slightly less messy, and takes a seat on the couch. 

“Hey, quick question, before we start,” he says, holding the remote control in his hand “Are you scared of me?”

“What? Of course not,” You softly smile, giving him a befuddled look.

“Oh, okay, well just so you know, I don’t bite,” he smirks, patting all the space in between you two, “You can sit closer. I’m not going to take up all this room.”

You timidly laugh and inch a little closer. “Sorry, I didn’t even realize that’s what it looked like.”

“You know, you apologize a lot. Breathe! Relax! It’s just me,” he laughs, shaking up your shoulders. 

You laugh along and loosen up a bit. Halfway through, you’re so engrossed with the film, you don’t even notice that you’re practically leaning into his side, but neither of you seems to mind as his arm is stretched out behind you, laying on the back of the couch. 

“Aw,” you sigh, eyes about to fill with tears. You turn to look at Tom for a second to see his reaction to the scene, but he’s just looking back at you trying to suppress a laugh. 

“What? It’s a sad scene,” You pout, hitting him with a cushion. 

He releases a chuckle, “I’m sorry, it’s just that your reactions are really cute.”

You turn back to the movie, trying to hide your blushing cheeks. “Sure, if you consider a blubbering mess, cute,” you retaliated, brushing away his comment.

“No, you’re not a blubbering mess. A blubbering mess is more like this,” he says, demonstrating his best wailing face for you. “Your reactions are more like this,” he says, suddenly shifting into a more reserved position, as he pouts his lips, staring sadly at the screen.

“That’s a terrible impression of me!” You laugh, hitting him playfully again. “And how could you think I look cute, looking like that?”

“Well, you’re always cute,” he says, looking at you, as he bites the corner of his lip.

You can’t help but draw your eyes to his lips, wondering what it’d be like, but you’re drawn out of your daydream when a flash of light takes over the TV.

“Um… we should get back to watching the movie. We’re missing the main part,” you shyly say, trying to gulp your nerves down.

“I don’t really care. Do you?” he asks, the arm leaning on the couch, reaching up to tuck away strands of your hair behind your ear, as he gently cups your cheek.

“No,” you breathily sigh, leaning in a tad closer.

His eyes are fixated on your pink lips, drawing you closer, until you’re pressed together in a soft kiss. You both move slowly, savoring the moment. Your hand reaches up getting tangled in his hair, as the faint smell of his cologne, intoxicates your senses. He’s about to pull you onto his lap when the sound of someone clearing their throat startles you both, breaking you apart. 

“I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?” Jacob asks, with a big smug grin on his sleep worn face.

You look shyly at Tom not knowing what to do but just sheepishly giggle after being caught, thankful that you couldn’t get to sleep.


	8. Making it Official (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been dating Bucky for a while now, and you think you're ready to confess how you truly feel about him. Hopefully, nothing gets in the way. Fingers crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Bucky x Reader story. Again, this isn't my favorite story that I've written, but I hope you enjoy how fluffy it is. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

You put on your favorite red lipstick and finish off your look with the diamond earrings he gave you the last time you went on a date with him. You’ve been going out for almost a year now, and you think you’re ready to tell him exactly how you feel about him. 

“Hey, Y/N! Mr. Perfect is here!” your roommate yells from the hallway. 

You quickly grab your purse and coat and head out to meet him. He’s standing at the door all suited up nicely, with your favorite flowers in his arms. 

He lets out a breath, followed by a big smile, “Wow, you look stunning.”

“Thank you,” you reply shyly, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“These are for you,” he says, giving you the flowers, also planting a kiss on your cheek. 

“They’re beautiful. I love them,” you say, unable to control your smile, still looking into his eyes. 

“Okay, before both of you go blind from looking at each other so absorbedly, Mr. Perfect please look after her, and Y/N, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” my roommate laughs, pushing us out the front door. 

“Is that my new nickname, because I could get used to that,” he laughs, guiding you towards the elevator. 

“No, it’s just Y/F/N’s way of teasing,” you answer, “And besides, I like your name as it is. James Buchanan Barnes. You sound like a superhero.”

He slightly blushes as you both get into the elevator.

“So, what are we doing today?” you ask.

“Well, I got us dinner reservations at this new restaurant that people have been raving about, and then I have a surprise for you,” he smiles, taking your hand in his. 

You don’t ask any more questions but think about it the entire time you make your way to the restaurant. He opens the car door on your side and gently pulls your arm to link with his. You pass by a long line of people waiting to be seated and are quickly ushered in by a waiter to your seats that are far enough from the loud group/family tables. 

You both settle in and the waiter wastes no time providing you with table water, menus and information on their specials. When he leaves, you start to panic remembering what you were going to tell James tonight. You bite your lip, worriedly looking at him as he looks through the menu.

“Are you ok?” He asks, looking up from the menu, “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” you smile, “Just thinking about which of the specials to get. Everything is perfect.”

He emulates your smile and takes one of your hands in his. “While we’re on the subject of perfection, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…”

He’s about to continue when the waiter comes back. “So, have you had a chance to look at the menu?”

James drops his smile and quickly rushes through his order. When you’ve both ordered and the waiter leaves, he holds your hand again. “As I was saying…”

Suddenly, a violinist walks past, playing a beautiful song, however drowning out any chance of a private conversation. When the violinist moves on to another section of the restaurant, this time it’s your turn to take his hand and smile sweetly. “I’m pretty sure no one else will interrupt. What were you going to say?”

He takes a deep breath and gazes into your eyes when a lady accidentally bumps into him. 

“Oh, I’m so sor- Bucky?” she questions, staring him down, “Oh my goodness, it is you!” She practically leaps into his lap as she gives him a hug, causing him to let go of your hand. 

“Connie! Hey, good to see you again!” he retaliates.

“Wow, I haven’t seen you since that night we got drinks at that world expo we went to. Remember when we went dancing? That was a fun night,” she laughs, sliding her slender fingers over his shoulder. 

You get up from your seat abruptly, firmly holding onto your purse. “It seems like you two have a lot to catch up on. You do that while I go to the ladies’ room,” you say, smiling with pressed lips as you briskly walk away from the table.

You reach the bathroom and take a deep breath, walking back and forth in front of the fancy line of sinks. You look at yourself in the mirror and examine your hair, makeup, and clothes, but you’re just brought back to the memory of the way he smiled at her and how her hands caressed his shoulder. 

“I thought he might finally be the one…” you sigh, trying to hold back the tears. 

You wash and dry your hands, then head back out to your table. 

“Hey, is everything alright? You were in the bathroom for a while. I was starting to worry that something bad happened,” he says, trying to hold your hand, but this time, you pull your hand away pretending to fix your napkin on your lap. 

“I’m fine. So, who’s Connie?” you query, taking your knife and fork, slowly cutting into your food. 

“She’s an old friend. We go way back,” he answers.

“Seems like you two used to have a lot of fun together,” you say, cutting harder into the meat.

“Just dumb teenager stuff. Clubs and drinking,” he shrugs off.

“Shouldn’t you be with her, instead of me right now?” you ask, practically slicing through the plate. “It seems like you were having such a good time catching up, anyway.”

“Okay, I think we need to take a few steps back, here,” he says, taking away the knife and fork from your hands, replacing them with his own hands. “There’s nothing going on between me and Connie. For one, I’m pretty sure she’s married. Two, she couldn’t be further from my thoughts, and three, I came with the most beautiful girl in the world tonight, why would I want anyone else?”

You exhale and look apologetically at him, “I’m sorry. My overthinking really gets the better of me sometimes. I just wanted this night to be perfect and I feel like I’ve ruined it.”

“Hey, you didn’t. If anything, it’s my fault for choosing such an overcrowded restaurant. I really wanted this night to be special too because I love you. I’ve been dying to say that to you ever since our last date.”

You let go of his hands and look at him tearfully. 

“Um, please don’t be upset. I’m not expecting you to say it back. Please don’t cry,” he panics, getting up from his seat to wipe away your tears.

“That’s not what I’m upset about,” you murmur, “I just wanted to be the one to say it to you first.”

He laughs, gives you a big hug and kisses you gently on the lips. The rest of the evening runs smoothly, both of you laughing as he leads you back out into the cool Spring air. 

“Thanks for today, I really did have a fun night,” you say, holding his hand, while the two of you wait for your ride. 

“I’m glad you’re happy. I love seeing you smile,” he replies, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear before pulling you in for a hug. He lightly presses his lips to your head, keeping you warm from the breeze. “But remember, this night isn’t over yet.”

“Hm?” you ask. As he releases you from your hug, you turn around to see a horse-drawn carriage waiting before you. 

He helps you up and soon you’re roaming around the city, enjoying the views and drinking champagne. You’re deep in conversation when the coachman stops at the edge of a lake. He leaves you to have a moment alone.

“Why did we stop here?” you query, looking around, seeing nothing but the calm waters and flickering park lights. 

“I really wanted to take you out on the perfect date,” he replies, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, then looking out into the distance.

First, a loud bang, and then the night sky fills with color. More and more fireworks set off, creating a wonderful display of light before you. Your eyes light up and you’re breathless thinking about the effort he put into your date. He really went the whole nine yards.

“I wasn’t lying when I said that I love you,” he says, gazing at your ecstatic face. 

“Aw James, I know, but you really didn’t have to go through this much trouble. I’d still love you even if you just took me out to IKEA for lunch,” you laugh, snuggling close to him, still watching the fireworks display.

“Yeah, but I just wanted to spoil you for making me the happiest and luckiest guy in the world. I love you,” he responds.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Bucky would really be the type to go the whole nine yards, but I think it's a cute thought that he'd try to do everything he can to impress the person he loves. Even though this was set in the modern-day, I tried to capture what he might have been like as 40s Bucky, without the war aspects. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment whether you want more Bucky, Sebastian or Tom stories and whether you like the really fluffy stories or the more light-hearted ones. I might have a go at writing smut one day, but we'll see.


	9. Just One of Those Days (Sebastian/Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re co-stars with Sebastian Stan and are about to shoot the last scene on set for the day, but you’ve woken up on the wrong side of the bed and you can’t help but feel lousy and on the verge of tears. It’s just one of those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/C/N: Your character's name
> 
> WARNING: This story is definitely different from all the other stories I've posted. it deals with a lot of emotions and negative/over-thinking, that I hope, if you've ever had to deal with, have done so in a safe manner. How the character handles it is definitely not accurate and I know that everybody deals with it in different ways, but I hope it's still a good read and is able to comfort you in some way. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much to my friend who helped me to get out of my overthinking when writing this story. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Y/N! You’re needed on set in ten!” someone calls outside of your trailer. You’ve had your cheek pressed against the couch arm for the past hour, feeling so low and sad. You must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed because you’ve been feeling moody and everything seems to be irritating you. It’s the last scene to shoot but thinking back over the scenes you shot earlier that day, you know this hasn’t been your best performance. Something is nagging at the back of your mind, telling you how you’ve let everybody down. 

You sit up, slightly dizzy from the sudden shift in movement and hold your legs up close to your chest. You lean your forehead onto your knees as you run your hands through your hair with tight fists. 

“Just one more scene,” you repeat over and over in a deep sigh, “Then you can go home and clear your head.” You slap yourself back into work mode just wanting to get the scene over and done with. 

You show up to the set of your character’s bedroom, thinking about the lighting and the angles of the camera. Your last scene is with Sebastian as Bucky.

In this scene, his character comes into your room after passing by, to comfort you after he hears you sobbing from a nightmare that’s been haunting you every night. It’s just a short scene that you can get through quickly if you do it right. 

Contrary to your characters’ dislike for Bucky, you and Sebastian are kinder to each other in real life. Since the first time you met, it was like you two had been friends all along. 

“Hey,” Sebastian says, interrupting your thoughts. 

“Hey,” you say back, forcing yourself to give him even a little smile. 

His forehead slightly creases, and his expression turns worried, noticing that you’re not yourself. He hangs his head lower to inspect your face. “Are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself,” he asks in his low calming tone, only for your ears to hear.

You look up, smiling bigger, hoping to ease his mind. “I’m okay. I think I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It’s just been one those days,” you sigh, “But I promise I can handle it. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Okay, I trust your judgment, but you know I’m always here if you want to talk.” His arm wraps around your shoulder as he pulls you in for a quick peck on the top of your head. 

While they’re making their last-minute touches and getting final reminders from the director, you lay on the bed, ready to shoot the scene, or so you think. While looking up at the ceiling lights, a sudden wave of sadness overcomes you and your chest feels tight. Your pulse picks up and tears are starting to prick your eyes, but everyone is pretty much ready to shoot the scene, forcing you to hold back. 

“Everybody ready on set! One, two, three, action!”

_Screams cloud your mind, as panic and destruction play around you. You twist and turn in bed, wanting the familiar voices of your loved ones to disappear. _

_“Y/C/N, this isn’t you! Please, don’t do this!” your mother screams. _

_Your body is heating up, as you stare daggers at the woman begging in front of you. You twist and bend your arm, producing a flickering ball of fire. Without any doubt or regret, you hurl it towards her, the last thing you hear is her painful screams, as you jolt awake, sitting up. _

_You gasp, throwing the covers off of you. The heat you felt in your nightmare, still tingles on your skin as you breathe quickly. You cover your mouth with both hands, staring into the darkness, trying to regulate your breathing, but it’s proving difficult to do. _

_This isn’t the first time you’ve had this nightmare, and you’re sure it isn’t the last time either. You can’t help but begin to sob, unable to shake the memory of your mother’s eyes as she pleaded for you to spare her. _

_You grab fistfuls of your hair at the roots, pulling until it hurts. Your head is down, tears dropping onto your lap, while your elbows dig into your thighs. You’d rather this sort of pain rather than the guilt and pain you feel every time you have to relive this memory. _

_You don’t realize, but your crying has gotten louder, grabbing Bucky’s attention outside your door. He gets nightmares too, and when he does, he walks around the Avengers’ Facility until he can manage to fall asleep again. You’ve always despised Bucky since your arrival, trying to avoid him at all costs. He’s noticed, deciding to just stay out of your way, but there’s something about hearing your muffled cries and seeing the way you’re deliberately hurting yourself, that urges him to do something, no matter what your reaction will be._

_“Y/C/N?” he softly asks, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness. _

_You suddenly stop crying, letting go of your hair to look at the figure at your door. It takes a while for you to realize it’s Bucky, anger starting to form in the pit of your stomach. _

_“Leave me alone,” you harshly say, turning your head to wipe your eyes. Even if it wasn’t Bucky, you’d have the same reaction to anyone disturbing you right now._

_“Tell me what’s wrong,” he says, ignoring your earlier remark._

_Even though you’ve wiped your eyes, your body is still trembling, as more tears start to form again. “I said, leave me alone, Barnes.”_

_“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong,” he says more firmly, making his way closer to you. _

_“I’m not going to tell you, so just leave me alone before I do something, we’ll both regret!” You shout, turning to face him, feeling fire forming at the tips of your fingers. _

_You can sense he’s close, your hand is at the ready with all intention to push him away, not caring about the damage you might inflict on him, but that power is lost when he takes you into a warm embrace. His whole body envelops yours as he sits on your bed. One arm soothingly rubs your back, while the other is wrapped tightly around your waist, his metal hand resting at the small of your back. Your head is leaning against his left shoulder, your body too shocked to respond at first, but as if a click snaps inside your head, you’re soon melting into his hug, gripping his shirt tightly, as you lower your head into his chest. He hugs you tighter, taking the force of your muffled cries into him, as you tremble more violently. You don’t know how long you’re sitting up for, but eventually, he leans the both of you back onto the bed, softly stroking your hair to calm you down. You both end up falling asleep, still wrapped together, your head unmoved from resting on his chest._

“And cut!” the director calls out. “That was great, you guys. We’ll just shoot a couple more takes, then we can pack it up for the day.”

You shoot the scene over and over, taking into account the director’s notes each time you start up again, but by the fifth time you’re running through it again, your personal feelings become overwhelming. When she shouts ‘cut’, you don’t immediately get up, trying to keep your face hidden, but Sebastian can feel your slight trembling, knowing that something is wrong. 

“Y/N. Hey, look at me,” he whispers, trying to get you to look up, but you won’t budge. 

A muffled noise escapes your lips, and your hands immediately fly up to cover your mouth. Why now? Your body denies your requests to keep your composure, as tears continuously stream down your face. 

Sebastian keeps you in his embrace, his lips pressed against your hair, soothingly patting your back. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Shh.”

You suddenly panic, thinking about how you’re wasting everybody’s time and money. They probably want to go home just as much as you do, but they can’t because you can’t keep yourself together long enough to finish these takes. 

“Stop. Please let go. We have to finish filming. Please,” you beg, wiping your eyes, trying to get up and take control over your feelings again.

“No, you need to breathe and relax first. Please stop pushing your feelings down like this,” Sebastian says, holding your head back into the crook of his neck.

“It’s just one more take. I can handle it,” you say unconvincingly, as more tears slide down your cheeks. 

The director rushes over to see what’s happening. Her expression immediately turns to worry, reading the situation. She sits in front of you and Sebastian, running her hand across your back, to help.

“Y/N, sweetie. It’s okay. You need the rest. You’ve done amazing today. The last three takes for that scene were perfect. I promise. Please, just look after yourself okay.” She looks up at Sebastian mouthing to take care of you, as she leaves.

After hearing her calming words, your mind quietens enough for Sebastian to help you back to your trailer. Two hours later, your whole body feels numb. You don't know what to say or do until you get to your apartment building. Sebastian looks over at you from the driver's seat, waiting for your next move. 

“Please don’t go,” you croakily say, looking into his gentle eyes. You don’t feel like you can be alone just yet, and you like having Sebastian around to comfort you. 

“If that’s what you want, then I’m not going anywhere,” he smiles, caressing your cheek before leading you inside your building. 

A few flights of stairs later, you open the door for the both of you. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back,” you say almost monotonously. 

You go to your room to change into sweats and a pajama shirt, also removing your half-smudged makeup in the process. You walk back into the living room, holding one of your oversized shirts for Sebastian to change into, but he’s not around. Suddenly, you hear the front door shut and Sebastian is there, holding takeout food. 

“I hope you’re hungry. Either way, I’m going to make you eat, even just a bit,” he shrugs, placing the food on your coffee table. 

It brings a small smile to your lips, and you pass him the shirt to change into, while you get a couple of drinks. 

He doesn’t force you to say or do anything throughout dinner, allowing a random Netflix show to fill in the silences. He wraps the grey throw on your couch, around you, pulling your back into his torso, with your head placed under his chin.

You end up falling asleep somewhere in the middle of an episode, only waking up to the faint light coming through the window curtains. You’ve both sunk down into the couch, Sebastian’s right arm, outstretched under your head, acting as a pillow, while his left arm is on your waist, over the throw. His head is nestled against your left ear, and if it wasn’t for the throw still wrapped around you, his soft breathing would be tickling your neck. You take a few minutes to just enjoy his company, feeling a lot more relaxed and calmer from your sudden outburst yesterday. It’s only when you take your hand out from under the throw to place it on his right arm, is when you realize how cold it is. You try not to wake him, but he stirs from the movement. 

“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you,” you say.

He hums, rearranging your position back to how it was the night before. He stretches his arms up, dropping them back down around your waist, his head still against your ear, lazily draped over your left shoulder. You try your best to wrap the throw around the both of you, laying your arms over his.

“Good sleep?” he asks, voice still laden with sleep, eyes shut. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better,” you reply, nudging your head against his with subtlety. “How about you?”

“The best I’ve had in a while,” he smiles, kissing your temple. It’s quiet for a moment. “What’s on your mind?” he asks, eyes opening to try and read your facial expression. 

You sigh before you answer, drawing light patterns on his arm with a finger. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin shooting yesterday. I know that’s probably not how you wanted to end your tiring day.”

“No, no, no. Shh. You don’t need to apologize. Everybody goes through days like that,” he says in a hushed tone. His hand is now running smoothly through your hair, lips still on your skin. “I’m just glad that you’re feeling better.”

You’ve always had a platonic relationship with Sebastian, but at this moment, you can’t help but want more, hoping he feels the same, too. You intertwine your fingers with him, leaning closer into his chest. 

“Thank you, for always looking out for me,” you whisper, turning your head to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

His hand that’s running through your hair stops at your nape, and his breath hitches, leaning forward to press his forehead against yours.

“I like being there for you, and if you’ll let me, I want to be here for you, all the time,” he sighs.

The moment is slow, and you’re both scared to cross that boundary, but your hand is just itching to reach out and cup his jaw. 

“I’d like that,” you say, taking the leap as your lips touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, with the accuracy of what it's like on a set, I am not familiar with, but I'd like to think that the health and safety of the actors and the crew are prioritized. 
> 
> If you have any helpful comments or insights into what it's like on a set, I'd love to know more. It's actually really interesting. 
> 
> Also, if you want me to write a mini-series between Bucky and Reader based on "the scene shot" in this story, please leave a comment down below. It will also include the backstory of why Y/C/N doesn't like Bucky. :)


End file.
